happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 29: Story Telling
At Elephant Land, the sun went down and the moon came up. Everyone in the class could see each other very clearly with the moon and even the Aurora Australis shone on them. “So, who's up first then?” Christina asked, with many of the class raising their flippers. “Okay, how about you Bo?” “Okay.” “There was once two penguins, they were great friends, but had very different personalities. The first one mostly used his mind to get through obstacles and challenges. The second one wanted to just cut corners or cheat his way through. One day, they were asked to get an icicle, but it was hidden in one of the most remote areas of Antarctica. When they got to the area, they decided to have a race. First one to get the icicle wins. The first one found a mischievous puzzle, but eventually he managed to solve it by thinking outside the box. Seeing a large dome, he climbed up to the top, only for the roof to collapse. The second one found a very high wall, with no way up he just smashed his way through, only to find another wall. After about 30 walls, he made it to the large dome, but there was no door or opening. Knowing him he bashed his way through, seeing the icicle, he made his way toward it. When all of a sudden, the first penguin came from the roof and was falling right next to it. In the end, they had grabbed hold of the icicle at the right time.” “And the moral of that story is that brains and brawns are equals. Sometimes.” Bo finished, with everyone quietly cheering. “Alright, who's next?” Miss Viola asked. “Well, how about Erik?” Christina suggested, with everyone agreeing. “Okay!” “A long time ago, someone had a question that he couldn't answer, so he went to his friend and told her, but she couldn't answer the question, they went up to their next friend and so on until nearly everyone was asking the question, but no matter what, they couldn't answer. And to this day, no one knows “What came before time?”” “Sorry if that was a bit short.” “It's alright, you're new to this.” Bo reassured. “How about you Christina?” Erik suggested. “Well, if you really want to.” “There were once two teams of six, they were very competitive against each other almost all the time, they were soon tasked for each team to go through the maze. Except this time, they would start from the centre, and had to get out. The first team decided to split up, and each one of the first team reached an obstacle in which they needed the others. The second team decided to stick together, they went down one passage and found a trap, in which they got the one in front away form just in time, eventually the first team came out of the maze, leaving the other team to loose.” “And that's my story.” “Can we do one please?” Darren and Shane asked as they went toward the class. “Sure, go on then.” “Well, there is a mountain that shoots out a star once in a lifetime, it can bring good or bad luck to anyone who observes it. A long time ago, almost everyone was observing it as it shot up, releasing a star brighter than anyone had ever known. It then created a wall of snow that came racing down the side, but then the star brought hope, the star erupted in a display of lights of every colour, with the wall of snow stopped.” “And also, that mountain is right next to us.” Bryan said as everyone looked at the mountain, which was starting to release some clouds. “Well, we should be ready for when it comes tomorrow.” Christina said, Mumble came toward the class after hearing what they were talking about. “Hey guys, I heard about the mountain thing, and I was just wondering, if the star does bring bad-” “Hey, it's alright, if it does, then the wall of snow will go in that direction.” Christina said as she pointed. Mumble quickly realised where she was pointing, Nueva Adélie. Mumble started to walk away, which didn't go unnoticed. “Dad, where are you going?” Erik asked. “Well, I'm going to check up on Gloria.” “I don't think that's the only reason.” Christina said. “Okay, I'm going to Nueva Adélie because that's where the wall of snow is heading toward.” “Can we come then?” Erik asked, Mumble sighed. “Well, of course, but if the class wants to go, that'll be up to Miss Viola and Christina.” “Okay class, we're going back to Nueva Adélie to get the rest out of there.” Miss Viola said, with the class going to Nueva Adélie, the clock was ticking before the mountain blew once more. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions